Birthdays
by Austen2388
Summary: The Marauders and Lily reflect on their favorite birthdays at different points in their life. Lots of light-hearted fun, because the Marauders never celebrate in a small way.
1. An Odd Sense of Romance

**A/N: Rowling owns everything. I wrote this fic many years ago, but have decided to post it here since my last one-shot was so sad. Warning: This chapter is pure fluff. But, please enjoy! And review, even if you hate it.**

**January 30th, 1978: Lily Evans, 18 **

**An Odd Sense of Romance **

Lily Evans was feeling overwhelmed. Beside her, her fiancee was looking bored and lost at the bridal magazines and glossy photos of six tier cakes and elaborate flower arrangements. This was definitely not a man's area of expertise. _Nor is it mine,_ Lily thought anxiously as she warily eyed the spread before her. On her other side, her mother was rattling on about how stunning Lily would look in a strapless number with a huge twelve layered bell skirt and even bigger veil. The dress was certainly better than some of the others she had seen, but still. She would like to be able to see James as they stood on the alter. Lily sighed; she'd always had an odd sense of romance.

It was Lily's eighteenth birthday, and James was leading her blindfolded down the corridor to some secret place. She felt like the luckiest girl alive to be able to spend her entire evening with such a wonderful boyfriend. James stopped her, turned her, and began walking her again. Then she was stopped again, and the process was repeated. "We're here," James whispered eagerly into her ear. Lily heard him pull open a door and felt the blindfold slip. She was excited. She knew it had to be something elaborate, as the Marauders never celebrated in a small way. At the moment her emerald green eyes met the room, Lily discovered that . . . she did not care for elaborate celebrations after all.

Instantly and without thinking, Lily pulled a face of disgust at the gaudy room. It was decorated in a style that Lily mockingly referred to as "Red Rose Romance", and, indeed, there were at least three dozen red roses in the room, all in black vases. The walls were a deep shade of red and the carpet was black. Lily noticed a rather majestic looking fireplace with a crackling fire in it, an overstuffed sofa, and low, black stained coffee table, and, to her horror, a bear skin rug on the floor. On the table, there was champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, and something that looked suspiciously like whipped cream. She turned towards to James, prepared to ask if this was a joke, when the hurt look on his face told her it wasn't.

"You-you don't like it?" he asked, sounding defeated.

"Oh, no, James," Lily started, trying to repair the damage she had caused, "It's- it's . . . repulsive." She broke down laughing; she never was very good at lying.

James looked offended for a moment before joining in. "Ok, then," he finally managed, "You pick your perfect evening." He steered her out the door and closed it behind him.

Lily thought hard about her ideal evening as she walked past the tapestry with the dancing trolls on it three times. When the door appeared, she wrenched it open. She was pleased at how well the room looked. She could tell from the confused look on James' face that he was wondering why her perfect evening involved her bedroom from home. He'd seen it before on New Year's Eve, so he definitely recognized it. The only noticeable addition was a small, rolling cart with a Muggle television on the top shelf, and a VCR on the bottom.

Lily strolled over to the chest of drawers, and, with a slight pause and small smile, she pulled open the bottom one. She squealed with delight and pulled out a t-shirt that was several sizes too big for her. In the next second, Lily was slipping off her heels and stripping out of her dress, sure that she had just taken James by complete surprise. She could feel him gaping at her as she unhooked her bra. But she quickly tugged the t-shirt over her head, and was feeling much more comfortable.

James seemed to regain his ability to speak as he looked at her. In a voice of recognized surprise, he exclaimed, "Hey, that's one of my shirts."

"Yeah, I know. This room is really great," Lily smiled excitedly. "You can change now, while I pick out a movie," she directed, pointing at a crate full of videotapes on the floor.

"Change into what?" James asked slowly.

"Into whatever you sleep in, silly," she explained as she knelt in front of the crate. Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw James blush slightly. _I wonder if he sleeps in the nude or something_, Lily mused trying to explain his blush.

After sifting through the videos, she grabbed two and turned around. She felt a slight blush of her own start to rise, but she smiled broadly just the same. "That's what you sleep in?"

"Yeah," he shrugged as he stood in his boxers.

"Well, you have a choice," she continued holding up two videos, "Bringing Up Baby or Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

"Er," James said, reminding Lily that he probably had no idea what is was that she was holding up.

"Nevermind. Let's watch both. We can start with Monty Python. You'll like that; it's funny. Then maybe later, we can watch Splendor in the Grass, as well," Lily babbled as she turned on the TV and popped the tape into the VCR. "I can't believe this is actually working. I _love_ this room," she added, referring to the electrical equipment though there was not a cord or plug in sight.

"Sure," was James' only response.

Lily hopped onto the bed and motioned for James to join her. Lily stretched out onto her stomach, feet in the air behind her, and James mimicked her, though he kept his feet on the bed. "Are you hungry?" Lily asked James after awhile.

He finished laughing at the Black Knight before answering, "Yeah, actually, I am."

Lily sat up, pleased to see that James was enjoying himself, and turned to the nightstand. A platter of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a bottle of sparkling cider appeared on its surface. She handed a glass of cider and a sandwich to James. "It's my favorite late night combination," she giggled.

James smiled back at her and kissed her sweetly and softly before taking a bite of his sandwich, which he followed with a swig of cider. As the flavor combination hit his taste buds, he grinned widely. "This is delicious," he exclaimed.

"I know," Lily replied brattily, leaning in for a kiss, " that's why it's my favorite." James gave her another kiss to comply with her unspoken wishes. After all, it was her birthday.

During Bringing Up Baby , Lily rolled off the bed in a fit of giggles. She had been imitating Katherine Hepburn's "I was born on the side of a hill, I was born on the side of a hill" when said movie star tripped dramatically over a branch, and Lily exploded. She clutched at her side and went clattering off the bed. It took James' a second to realize what had happened, as he was chuckling at the frantic and hapless Cary Grant. He looked over the edge of the bed and broke into hysterics as well when he saw Lily still laughing and lying on the floor. He gave her a hand up.

"Oh thank you, baby," she said jokingly once she was kneeling on the bed again. She pecked James on the lips, and then kissed him again, this time deeper and longer. In fact, they didn't stop kissing until Katherine Hepburn sent a brontosaurs skeleton smashing into the ground. "Oh, that's the end," Lily breathed as she extracted herself from James' embrace.

The silliness subdued, they put on Splendor in the Grass. By this time it was quite late, and Lily was beginning to feel sleepy. But that didn't stop her from catching James wiping away a tear as Natalie Wood had her breakdown in the bathtub. She smiled, and fell asleep in James' arms.

"Lily? Lily?" her mother was calling her out of her reverie.

"Yes, Mum?" she responded vaguely.

"I was just wondering how you felt about an arrangement of tea roses on the tables?"

"Oh," Lily said, but she knew if there was one thing she didn't want, it was a big wedding. "You know, Mum, I've never been a big fan of roses. I like lilacs." She looked her mother in the eye and took a deep breath, before continuing, "Mum, I appreciate you doing all this, but James and I would really prefer to have a small wedding. I was thinking that there's this lovely little church in Godric's Hollow that we could use. Then, we could have the reception at Potter Mansion. The rooms are definitely big enough for a small amount of guests, just family and a few close friends."

"Oh," Mrs. Evans said, echoing her daughter from just a moment before. James sat up straighter in his chair looking at Lily in awe.

"Yeah. I mean, if we have a huge wedding, we won't be able to get married for months. And really, all James and I want to do is get married . . . by the end of next month if possible." Mrs. Evans looked disappointed as she started closing the magazines and binders on the table. "Besides, Mum," Lily continued, "Petunia already had a huge wedding this year. No need to overdue it."

Mrs. Evans smiled at her daughter, a true, genuine smile. She sighed, "You can have whatever type of wedding you want; it's just that you're growing up so fast." And then, mother and daughter hugged.


	2. Dancing in the Moonlight

**A/N: Song is "Dancing in the Moonlight" by King Harvest. **

**March 10th, 1977: Remus Lupin, 17 **

**Dancing in the Moonlight**

Lily had requested to have the next dance with Remus, and who could refuse a bride at her own wedding reception? The wedding had put him into high spirits, and he liked to dance, despite his reserved nature. He was actually rather good at dancing having had much practice with his widowed mum, who also loved to dance. But as a familiar keyboarded tune filled the room, Remus paled and hesitated slightly. Lily quickly stifled a giggle, and pulled Remus to the dance floor.

"Did you know about this?" he asked her suspiciously. Lily shook her head no, and Remus was taken back to the end of sixth year, when he had poised the same question to Lily. Then, she had nodded wickedly in response. It had been one of the few pranks Lily had ever agreed to be a part of.

Their N.E.W.T. courses were harder than expected. Lily had suggested that Remus join her in the library, an opportunity he had eagerly jumped at, even if it was his 17th birthday. After all, he and Lily always had a good time no matter what they did, and the other Marauders were nowhere to be found. That should have been his first sign.

Many hours later, Lily put down her Transfiguration book and complained loudly about how hungry she was. Remus looked down at his watch. "No wonder," he exclaimed. "It's time for dinner." Feeling rather famished himself, Remus led the way out of the library.

They entered the Great Hall lost in conversation about the Charms essay Professor Flitwick has assigned the day before, and didn't even notice the confused and annoyed expressions on their fellow Gryffindors' faces. Remus absently reached for whatever dish was in front of him and found that there wasn't any in front of him. He looked up and down the table. There was no food or drink to be seen. Remus was surprised. The house elves had never served dinner late before. That's when he noticed that all the tables, except Gryffindor's table, were full of food. The Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs were all happily stuffing themselves with Shepard's Pie, one of his favorite dishes. That should have been his second sign.

Instead, he simply mused if Sirius and James had finally managed to push the house elves over the edge. When he turned to voice this opinion to Lily, he found her smiling oddly at him. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Lily said, "By the way: Happy Birthday, Remus."

As if on cue (which Remus would learn later-it was.) the floating candles overheard suddenly went out. A keyboarded tune filled the suddenly hushed Great Hall and half the candles were relit, followed quickly by James' magically magnified voice.

"THE MARAUDERS WOULD LIKE TO WISH A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ONE OF THEIR NUMBER WHO JUST TODAY BECAME A MAN."

Remus felt himself blush, thanking Merlin it was dark.

Sirius' voice followed James' announcement. "REMUS LUPIN - THIS ONE'S FOR YOU. TAKE IT AWAY, PRONGS."

The keyboard solo finished at the same time as Sirius, and as a smooth and manly voice filled the Great Hall, more candles were lit over James' lounging figure on one end of the Gyffindor house table. James stood and began a superb lip-synched performance.

"WE GET IT ON ALMOST EVERY NIGHT AND WHEN THAT MOON GETS BIG AND BRIGHT."

James walked suavely over to where Remus was sitting. Remus sunk in his chair.

"ITS SUPERNATURAL DELIGHT. EVERYBODY WAS DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT."

"Padfoot, my friend," James called down the table in between verses. More newly lit candles illuminated the tall and handsome figure of Sirius Black as he began to mouth smoothly along to the words.

"EVERYBODY HERE IS OUT OF SIGHT; THEY DON'T BARK AND THEY DON'T BITE."

Remus immediately knew why Sirius chose this verse to perform. It was just so fitting. As Sirius made his way over to him, Remus placed his forehead down on to the table, trying to control his embarrassment.

"THEY KEEP THINGS LOOSE, THEY KEEP THINGS LIGHT. EVERYBODY WAS DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT."

Remus knew that Sirius was standing over him now, but he refused to look up seeing as his face was now an impressive shade of purple.

" DANCIN' IN THE MOONLIGHT. EVERYBODY'S FEELING WARM AND BRIGHT. ITS SUCH A FINE AND NATURAL SIGHT, EVERYBODY DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT."

Remus looked up again a several people began to laugh. What he saw was James and Sirius, supposedly the coolest guys in school, performing a synchronized dance to the chorus. And Remus knew why he had scarcely seen them since breakfast. They had been rehearsing.

" WE LIKE OUR FUN AND WE NEVER FIGHT; YOU CANT DANCE AND STAY UPTIGHT. ITS SUPERNATURAL DELIGHT. EVERYBODY WAS DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT."

Remus had long ago figured out that it was Peter controlling the candles and the music cues. Remus had not expected, however, that Wormtail would be performing. Yet, there he was, lip-synching along to the third verse as he stepped from the bench up onto the table.

"DANCIN' IN THE MOONLIGHT. EVERYBODY'S FEELING WARM AND BRIGHT. ITS SUCH A FINE AND NATURAL SIGHT EVERYBODY'S. DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT."

Peter joined James and Sirius in the synchronized dance. This time, Remus watched their feet knowing what was coming next. The chorus finished and there was an instrumental interlude. It was moment of peace for all spectators who could not see the silent war being fought amongst the Marauders. But, of course, Remus lost. It _was_ three against one.

As the interlude ended, Remus found himself standing atop Gryffindor table facing the entire school. He looked at the Slytherins passive and disgusted faces, the amusement of the Hufflepuffs. He shot a look down at Lily, who was snickering silently, and then glanced across at the Ravenclaw table, where a pretty brown haired girl with crystal blue eyes was watching him expectantly. Well, he was hardly in a position to disappoint. And he _was _a Marauder.

"EVERYBODY HERE IS OUT OF SIGHT."

As the fourth verse floated through the air, Remus opened his mouth and silently began to sing along, er, emphatically.

"THEY DON'T BARK AND THEY DON'T BITE."

To his surprise, there was applause, there was cheering, and even some wolf whistling. And there was lots and lots of laughter.

"THEY KEEP THINGS LOOSE; THEY KEEP THINGS LIGHT. EVERYBODY WAS DANCING MOONLIGHT."

_Now, for the chorus . . ._ Remus gulped, scared even though he was having the time of his life. He relayed the steps in his head as he did them.

"DANCIN' IN THE MOONLIGHT."

_Step left. Snap. Spin. Throw head back. _

"EVERYBODY'S FEELING WARM AND BRIGHT."

_Step forward. Side step right. Side step again. Sweep room with right hand._

"ITS SUCH A FINE AND NATURAL SIGHT."

_Step front. Quarter turn left. Step out. Quarter turn right. _

"EVERYBODY'S DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT."

_Back to back twist. _

"DANCIN' IN THE MOONLIGHT. EVERYBODY'S FEELING WARM AND BRIGHT. ITS SUCH A FINE AND NATURAL SIGHT. EVERYBODY'S DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT"

"You know, everybody is going to think were poofs," Remus commented as they danced out the last chorus.

"That's just because they don't know about your furry little problem, mate," James responded as he threw his head back.

"Yeah, they just don't understand the relevancy of this song to our lives," Sirius added thoughtfully.

Remus snorted, but waited a moment before speaking to see if Peter wanted to add something. Turns out that Peter was too absorbed in making sure he got all the steps right to say anything, so Remus countered, "But they're not going to know about 'my furry little problem', so were going to have to think of our reputations."

"Agreed."

The song ended at that moment, and Sirius slid to his knees and kissed the first girl he saw, a rather star struck fourth year with blonde hair. James leaned over Lily, and asked her out in an incredibly loud voice. Joining in on the fun of the moment, Remus blew a kiss to the pretty Ravenclaw. She giggled, blushed, and blew a kiss back. Peter looked on in confusion as he had missed out on the entire conversation.

Remus spun Lily around into the arms of Sirius halfway through the second verse. He had joined them, because at the words, "they don't bark and they don't bite," he had spit out champagne all over Mr. and Mrs. Evans. "Apologize to your mum and dad for me, will you?" Remus heard him whisper to her as he walked Lily backwards across the floor, grooving to the beat. They passed the food table where Peter was. They forced him away from the meringues and onto the dance floor. He only stayed with the three of them a few seconds before pulling away. He skulked back to food table. Lily looked disappointed until the interlude, when James came dancing out onto the floor. Husband and wife and their two good friends danced in their own time and did their own steps. That is, until the chorus was reached, at which point they broke out into synchronized dancing. For a few moments they had been able to forget about the war they were fighting, and act their age. For three minutes and fifty-two seconds they indulged in being eighteen-year old kids.

**A/N: This is the chapter that gave me the idea for the entire story, but I found it incredibly hard to write. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism and feedback on this chapter, please. Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
